A monitoring system associated with a building typically detects an intruder and triggers an alarm after a sensor or alarm associated with the building has been tripped. A company affiliated with the monitoring system will then attempt to notify a registered user of the alarm and attempt to verify the alarm via a user response. Often times the alarms that are triggered after an intruder has already broken into the building provide a very short time duration for registered users present in the building to safely respond and/or evacuate the building and in addition, valuable time is wasted during a genuine alarm event in an attempt to verify that the alarm event is a legitimate alarm event. There remains an ever-present need to improve the effectiveness of security systems in discerning false alarms from true ones, and in quickly handling the true ones.